Cats and Dogs: Different love
by SilverGuardian44
Summary: Lou and Tab tries to experiment on cat-and-dog relationship. They already found the perfect test subjects.  Diggs/Catherine   Butch/Ivy   Lou/OC


Ever since the Kitty Galore fiasco, Diggs has been on missions with M.E.O.W.S' top agent ever since. Agent 47, also known as Catherine. Diggs did admit that he has a crush on a cat, and soon the dogs at the Dog World Headquarters are starting to see Catherine and Diggs hanging out with each other. Lou and Tabs got an idea about experamenting on cat-and-dog relationship and they already found the perfect subjects for the experiment.

Diggs widened his eyes "What! You guys want to experiment on me and Catherine?"

"Well," Lou chuckled a bit "you are the one who likes a cat, Diggs."

"Well, kid?" Butch raised an eyebrow

"I-I don't know about this idea, guys." Diggs' head droops down "I need to think about this, guys." Diggs walked towards the door and exits the room leaving Butch and Lou alone

"Butch, I want you to tell Peek to keep Diggs' communicator online."

"Why, Lou?" Butch asked

"So we could hear everything he says and the one he's talkig too."

"Spying on the, kid? Are you sure about this?"

Lou chuckled a bit "Well, did you guys think twice about spying on me when I was on a date with my mate?"

"Well, I always think that love would change you, Lou."

"Love hasn't change me completely, Butch. Now let's go to Peek and tap in to Diggs' colar."

"Roger that, Mr. desk jocky."

Lou chuckled again "Keep pushing me, Butch, keep pushing me."

Diggs was walking at the sidewalk until he saw a familiar cat. Diggs took Catherine to a small cliff that overlooks a pond. Catherine slid to Diggs' belly showing her affection to him. Diggs' on the other paw, licked Catherine at the head and he purred in enjoyment. The moonlight shines as the two of them showed their affection at one another. Diggs and Catherine loved every single moment of the night. The two lovers were now walking towards Catherines home but suddenly it rains. Diggs covered her with his body and told her that he asked if she would want to stay at his dog house until it's dry outside.

Catherine looks up at Diggs' eyes "Thanks, Diggs, for inviting me over."

Diggs chuckled a bit "Well, I do owe you for saving my life."

"That's true." Catherine's ears droops down

Diggs notices that his feline girlfriend is being disturbed "Hey, what's wrong, Catherine?"

Catherine sighed "Well, M.E.O.W.S told me that they want to experiment on the dog-and-cat relationhip."

Diggs widened his eyes "What! That's what Lou also told me. They want to experiment on dog-and-cat relationship."

"Do you think that they're up to something, Diggs?"

"Well, I still don't know and we don't have any proof that they are spying on us."

"Maybe you're right, Diggs. Let's just enjoy this moment together." Catherine smiled

Diggs smiled back "Right you are, Catherine."

"There's something bothering me though." Catherine said as she sways her tail

Diggs raised his eyebrow "And that is?"

"Why do I feel like we're being watched?"

"Watched? Why would you even think about that? Let's keep our romantic life a secret from everyone." Diggs placed a paw at Catherine's back

Catherine giggled a bit and touched Diggs' paw with hers "Sure, let's keep this relationship a secret."

Back at Dog HQ Lou was looking at his old album. The time when he still lives at the Brody family until the time his owner went to college and that's when he met her. Lou smiled as he close his book of memories and thinks that maybe Diggs and him has the same secret when they're still young. Well, Diggs is still young, but Lou reminds him himself as he heard Diggs told Cathrine that they should keep their relationship a secret. Lou thought that this may be the time that he helps his friends on field, at their missions and relationships.

"Maybe I should go back to the field. Well, Diggs, you're going to learn how to control your relationship to your girl." Lou walked out of his office and closed the lights

Diggs looked at the sleeping feline at his belly "I love you, Catherine."

Catherine purred and smiled "I love you too, Diggs." Catherine murmured

Butch walked towards the dumpster where a saluki was scavenging food "Hello, Ivy."

The saluki jumped down the dumpster and greeted Butch "How are you, liversnap?"

Butch blushed a bit and looks at Ivy "It's been a long time, lambchop."

Ivy giggled "After all these years you still remember, don't you?" Butch silently nods

"Do you wanna take a walk with me? You know, just like old times."

Ivy walked ahead of Butch "Well? Are we walking or not?" Butch smiled and followed the female Saluki

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Be Continued...<em>**

**_This is it for chapter 1. Leave a review._**


End file.
